


Diaper Change Done Right

by MarthaBug0192



Category: A - Fandom, Ezra Miller - Fandom, We Need to Talk About Kevin - All Media Types
Genre: Diapers, Mother-Son Relationship, Pain, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, mom son - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 13:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarthaBug0192/pseuds/MarthaBug0192
Summary: Eva realizes he's just hurting, he realizes he doesn't have to defy her.OrTeenage Kevin still gets his diapers changed on his mother's bed, but this is different. One day Kevin has food poisoning and her guilty obedience may finally pay off when having a lot to clean up and it allows them to have quality time and she sees his pain through the amusement and he gets the mom he has needed since day one. Kevin diaper change, casual mother and son bonding based on shit recycled from the movie and book and him being vulnerable and a lot of insecurities on her end. a lot of references based on his arm getting broken..





	Diaper Change Done Right

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone likes this at all, I can definitely write some more. This was really fun to write. I recommend you check out Cats Don't Like It. short and spectacular.  
For anyone coming here because of the psycho or diaper or other tags, I don't think this is too confusing. But basically when he was a kid, his mother got mad about him using his diaper to defy her and she threw him into a hamper and broke his arm

Kevin's voice breathed against the back of her head. "Muummmers."

The crotch of his tight pants was ready to pop as the hot, mashed shit was weighted down by a gush of urine. The odor Eva would ideally be so desensitized to filled the house worse than usual.

The fully grown teenager stood at eye level of her. His brown eyes widened with that damn glimmer that wins every time. “Well, I wouldn’t want to clog up the toilet. I couldn't hold it.”

His mother sighed. Like usual, autopilot and anger sent her stomping her heels down the hall. She would stand and wait at her and Franklin's bedroom

He stood. Not even watching. Just balancing on the balls of his feet contently, and Eva waited.

Being sarcastic wouldn't get anywhere, so she decided the storm into the bedroom on her own. Maybe she could avoid the smell with a moment of peace, until she realized he was a foot behind her. She held her breath while she spread a blue mat in the middle of the bed.

Kevin took a seat. He snagged the mat out of place as he thrusted his way out of his pants. The seat of his diaper plopped against the stained cotton, the loose hips letting out a stench so foul that could make even a man like Franklin reconsider. If he was here.

Just hold your breath, Eva. Don't react. Neutral mother voice. “Just tell me when you're done.”

His puppy eyes turned downwards towards his smile. “Well, Mumsey?"

Kevin was laid out flat. Arms above head, hanging loosely among pillows. Toes curled under the tiny socks, scraping the wooden floor. Enjoying himself. The way he's done it every single time ever since that one day. An incident that both she and Kevin like to avoid, but never truly can.

In obedience, Eva went to the nightstand. She opened her book drawer. She threw a small, ruffly diaper and a blue Egyptian towel onto the bed before reaching for a flimsy pack of Huggies she usually uses for her face but has been letting go unused.

Kevin, staring deadly the ceiling, demanded, "Not those." 

Eva's eyebrows furrowed, but it wasn't time to argue. Back with the flimsy, and out with a new pack of Supreme quilted, sensitive skin wipes.

Kevin bent his left arm underneath his head. Right arm resting down on his stomach, fingers twiddling over a hole in his shirt.

Eva pulled the wipe away and paused in shock. He's never moved before. Underneath the mask of relaxation, he was physically uncomfortable, perhaps even in pain.

He didn't even have to mention it. It was the Thai recipes she'd decided to play around with that morning. All that extra Chile herb sauce she shoved on her son's plate when he was eating for Franklin, or all the pork that was still clinging to the pan but wouldn't turn completely brown no matter how long she splashed oil on herself, in her thirst for something better than usual. 

And that's why she was standing there. Slightly bent over, tugging the tabs of his diaper until the front of it collapsed away from the white line on his pale hips. Wrestling another one down over his growing member and strapping it on to the puffing skin would be the next task -- for right now, she braced herself for the dead smells that were about to gush once she removed this one.

"Oh!" She flinched away, her hand over her throat as it thrusted with gags. "Yuck!" 

Eva could barely scoop any of it up into the diaper. Even as he voluntarily crossed his own legs. She tussled the soggy diaper around until she could form some kind of ball, before whisking it next to his head onto the mat.

At least this was actual diarrhea. She'll give him that.

"Legs up."

When he was ready, he folded his legs up towards his exposed belly button. Kevin clenched to fight the wet itch that flared along his inner hips, because that was where she would wipe last.

She pulled out a wipe, then another, laying 20 of them out separately across the mat. She'd take at least five extra out of the halfway empty pack, to coat her hand with so she could dive in and attempt to scoop up as much as possible.

Why? Why, her trembling lips and eyes would grimace. Because this is what a good Mumsey does. And well, because this is just how life turned out to be. Keep it together, for Celia. Try to convince Franklin you're not crazy. Maybe, just maybe, try to accept this joke for what it is and things wouldn't get any worse.

Eva threw the clump of wipes down onto the mat. 1 of the 20 would be wasted scrubbing her now rancid fingers.

Kevin's face puckered. His tone was towards the wipes, though they weren't for the context. “You wouldn't want to hurt me, right?"

She froze. Of course he remembers that day as well. Being struck against the metal of that little black hamper, the one he had insisted he would keep in his new preteen bedroom because of how nicely trash bags tie into it. The one that Franklin agreed was fairly repurposed. The one sitting next to her right now waiting to eat cotton and Kevin's shit.

And exactly that, Eva tried to remember. She grabbed a new wipe and began to swab the same testicles, as tight as they've been since day one. And next would be in his crack. Taking two wipes to smear the wet, sticky diarrhea out of the folds of his chronically and mercilessly clenched anus before he could add any more fecal matter into the equation.

The silence between them would usually consist of her breathing, his cold stares, and the sloshing between them. But the space had to be broken, and it was better to do it now instead of in front of everybody at mini golf. 

Eva suggested, “Don't you think this is a little inappropriate?” 

His eyebrows furrowed. “What makes you ask that?”’

Then again, she was the one submitting to this. Essentially kissing his ass. Eva has her reasons. 

She paused for a minute to hold her breath and reach forward for a wipe. As she pushed his legs further up, her eyes met his. The pupils softly twinged at the chilly tickle of the quilted wipe, how it burned his red crack with each swipe.

Eva dropped the wipe near the pile without reaching for another one. “Why?” 

“Well, you know I can't help it.” Kevin swiftly gestured his eyes towards the pack of wipes, but she was still staring without moving. He lowered his legs, curling one up near her face.

With a hiss, she snatched his ankle and other knee, and pushed them towards him. His loose foot hit the hamper with a high cxlang. 

She let go. The ringing in her ears slowly poured into her stomach and it was hard to swallow to keep from wanting to vomit.

Her son's face gleamed the same white as she sees in her nightmares ever since that day. The little brown eyes set with intentions, deep with satisfaction. However, it was that little twinge. The pain. It was there.

She blinked away. "Fine. Fester in your own shit. Keep your rash.”

“Are you really considering that?”

After a long pause, Eva whisked up all the baby wipes to go in the trash along with the diaper, and she moved the trash away from the bed. And her mother voice spat, “There!” Did he like that?

Kevin furrowed. His hand tucked under his head tighter and his legs relaxed back into diaper position. Watching her pull out more wipes as well as place an elegant powder bottle down away from his legs, which wafted of some foreign plant or luxury animal excretion.

Why, Kevin? Because why not

His mother wiped up his cheeks, eventually working to the creases of his squared bum and hip lines. Pressing Into the rashes a little hard, because it felt more efficient.

“ I thought you bought that powder in Ecuador.” or really, any place with an exotic name would have worked. 

Eva just shook her head and kept going. Until she caught another glimpse of his eyes. Kevin twinged from the eyes inward. Pain. Now, it was the pain of her rubbing on his rash and especially the type of pain that he wouldn't be caught dead showing.

She openly apologized. She would have to clean it in order to put some powder on it.

And then, Kevin said, "You know, Mumsey? You are the better parent. Astounding performance. Got me fooled."

"Well that's nice of you, don't you think?"

"You deserve it. With everything you do…."

Her bony fingers smeared the wipe roughly onto his rash one more time. She would spread out a wipe to go over the general area as her son stared into her eyes. But this time, without the usual half smile, a solemn but sincere moist stare.

She was ready to blow off what he said, until he continued with, " it's crazy how... Your own husband tries to convince you that you're crazy. When your own children's father, the man who used to lock his mouth over your clit after submitting rent money to take you out for unsalted shrimp, doesn't care about your adamant whining and entitled tantrums. And it's about him feeding desires, feeding that image he has for life come affirm self. You gave him a daughter to do that with, nothing to show for it, because you're you are doing the real work. What kind of marriage is that?"

how was she supposed to ignore that? And how was she supposed to get mad about that? Even though she's supposed to Disagree.  
" you know he's ignorant, lazy, and just a selfish at this point, remnant of what you thought was going to be special."

She was frozen. The same way anyone would be upon being approached by someone who was a mirror image, but possibly even more normal than their own self, and having their intimacy summed up into the perfect words that they could never admit. Her ears rang when he made a comment about Celia, and then it was back to Franklin.

"...but I'm not here expecting you to understand. Because you know the both of us are nothing like him."

She let the ringing encompass her ears. But it was too late, because he decided he was done talking when she reached for the towel and powder.

And then his moist eyes became empty in amusement. This hasn't happened in quite a while, since that day when diarrhea had led him to a broken arm, though she could never mistake it. 

Eva was going to say "you better not" but she bit her tongue --- was it that she didn't have the right to say something, or, that she didn't want to intervene, that there was something Celia made her realize she needed and she was about to get it? She wouldn't fight it.

Eva kept a straight face, as his legs strained and his puckered hole swelled open, while the chunks and warm acidic bile poured out of his crack and flooded a 2-foot perimeter along the mat. Even as his condescending, off monotone voice said, "Oh no."

Now he cracked that half smile. It's what she wanted, right?

Even with the half-smile, he held his gurgling belly with his fingers pressed in and hips bucked inward. The smile was something else, for whatever reason, and now that she had a closer look, it was obvious that it wasn't as natural as the way his toes curled in response to the cramping. how he grimaced when the putrid soup started to sear into the red skin she said she'd treat. The reflexive glow on his face as he watched her gag, even with the defiance there was a guilt on behalf of his human mother. 

Her mouth opened ready to ask, "Was that worth it?" But it definitely wasn't something to be proud of, and her saying something like that wasn't proud either.

The half smile faded down. Kevin twitched in disappointment but curiosity when her thin lips splayed out in a smile. not like the one that comes after a giant lie, or a barter or satisfaction. The one that happens when his sister struts in, or just exists.

"It's okay," Eva's mom voice came out with her lovebug eyes. Something he witnesses every day but he's only gotten from her once in his entire life, half-heartedly at the time, just because he was sick and wanted a story. her hand acknowledged his cramping gut. "You can't help it."

His eyebrows furrowed. He looked angry, almost evil, but really he was just confused. Has spent years learning how to deal with things that he can't even understand, and now couldn't process how he was supposed to feel when his usual defiance and projection wasn't being responded to.

His mother grabbed the new diaper and the towel. She scooped as much poop off of him as possible. She got some of the chunks off of the mat and rolled the bottom of it up and pulled the clean side from under his back out To his butt.

Eva opened the drawer again. On the bed she placed a diaper, the pack of wipes rather than the usual counted amount, and another towel. She asked, still with that mom voice, "Legs up a little more. Or else I'll have to hold them up." - because he hates being grabbed.

It took a few seconds less than usual for him to listen to her. Both legs gradually crossed near his beltline.

She got a couple of wipes ready in one hand and the other hand immediately went to work, starting with his crack and moving outwards. Doing as she would do when Celia was a baby on the few occasions where she got diarrhea after eating too much from Comfort suckling, or got cases of the flu. Patting the diarrhea away from the skin until it scooped up into the wipe, and waiting until the area was fully clean to do a very quick swipe so that it wouldn't burn.

He got lost, a little flustered, as he tried to absorb everything she was doing. She's done nothing like this before. It's never been painless before, or gentle or well-crafted no matter how mild or severe.

She was extra careful in the creases underneath his cheeks and on his hips. Pulling back in surprise when is puckered anus went loose and his hips were able to relax. Things weren't perfect, but there's nothing to suppress. It was okay to be comfortable around his mother - or, at least she hoped she could prove so. That he would be taken care of.

The way things should have been. And it's how things probably would have been from the start if Eva had allowed it and if Eva… no, there was a task at hand, she had to focus. Less thinking, much more doing. no more fooling. 

When every crease was clean, she took a fourth wipe from the package to make sure her fingernails were clean. Now for the towel, to lightly pat him dry.

Eva picked up the diaper and spread it out. She gently pushed his left thigh up so she could put the diaper underneath him. And then his left thigh when he interrupted her.

"Mom ?"

A smile broke out so hard that she couldn't respond. it's something so minor she's never realized she's been waiting for, and is just now realizing she wasn't ready for. Eva definitely hasn't deserved it. What is now officially her Celia and Kevin mom voice whispered, yes Kevin?

Kevin's tongue went into his cheek. Eyebrows slowly undoing themselves.

"Tell me.." Eva insisted.

"It's nothing."

Eva wouldn't pry. She would have to come to accept that Kevin ae things on his own terms and needs to be ready. 

She squeezed some powder into the seat of the diaper, before dusting some onto him.

"Mom. It hurts." Kevin wasn't condescending or guilting. Of course this was a matter of fact stating rather than a complaint, but It was a start. It wasn't the tone he uses with Franklin or anything like it, this actually made that seem more exaggerated than usual. Possibly desperate. 

"Mommer knows. I'm sorry."

"You do?" You really do? Curious but monotonous, ready to take the piss if there was any.

"Yes, Kevin.. and Mommer is sorry."

He shifted when she pulled the diaper up over his member, stopping her. "There's more."

Eva hated to be surprised, however getting a warning and having some communication made this much more pleasant than every other time that he's gone through multiple diapers during one change. There was more mess coming. His hips tightened and his rear pushed, because he wanted there to be more.  
She was understanding it now.

"Wle can change you again when it comes."


End file.
